


Wet Dream

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Sawamura Daichi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Wet Dream, high school sweethearts, it's ok to change your mind, omega daichi is really really needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Daichi has a wet dream about his alpha boyfriend, Kuroo. Thankfully, he is already in Kuroo's arms when he wakes up.





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Jade and Airy! Thank you so much, my lovelies!

“Daichi, open your eyes and look at me,” Kuroo coaxes, his long, slender fingers caressing Daichi’s jaw and tilting his chin up.

Daichi looks and he gasps, a long whine being pulled out of him as Kuroo, devious as always, chooses that exact moment to move, thrusting his hips in slow between Daichi’s thighs. Above him, Kuroo smirks, his clever fingers keeping Daichi’s chin in his grasp, keeping Daichi from turning his head and burying his face in the pillow.

Daichi burns too hot, his eyelashes fluttering as he tries to steady his breathing, his hands grasping Kuroo’s shoulders, his biceps, _anywhere,_ as he tries to get a grip. He feels like he is coming undone under Kuroo, his body drenched in sweat and slick between his thighs. Kuroo’s scent overwhelms Daichi, hitting the roof of his mouth when he opens his mouth to breathe, panting from the exertion of being driven so close.

 _Look at me,_ Kuroo had said and how could Daichi not when all he sees is Kuroo when Kuroo braces himself over him, his mesmerising eyes heavy-lidded and dark-lashed. Sweat musses Kuroo’s hair up even more than it already is, trickling down his neck in rivulets. Daichi licks his lips absently, his eyes following a single droplet as it curves into Kuroo’s collarbone.

“You like what you see, sweetheart?” Kuroo asks with a gleam in his eye, stealing Daichi’s attention back to himself. He swipes a thumb over Daichi’s plush bottom lip, lowering himself over Daichi until their foreheads are touching, and Daichi feels giddy with lust and want, drowning in all of Kuroo.

Kuroo’s hips don’t stop, pulling in and out of Daichi in shallow thrusts that hit just _right_ and make Daichi’s thighs clench around his waist, his toes curling as the pleasure sparks all the way through him. He doesn’t know how Kuroo is finding all the sweet spots within him, prodding and teasing them just right until Daichi is pliant and giving under him, but he doesn’t want Kuroo to stop. Daichi is close, so close, and he can sense that Kuroo is too as his breaths grow shallow even as he tries to maintain his composure.

Daichi wraps his arms around Kuroo’s broad shoulders, gliding his fingers down Kuroo’s back muscles and admiring the flexibility and strength in them. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Kuroo’s body, even though it was so much more than that that finally drove Daichi to give in to Kuroo’s advances. It had taken Daichi a while to get past that smirk that spelt danger, the slinky manner the alpha had about him, and the provocations that tumbled from his lips like second nature, before he realised that there was a pure and honest soul behind it all. Then he had fallen for Kuroo’s big, bright smiles and hyena laughs, his sweet words, and his shy, fumbling courtship.

How he had gotten here, in Kuroo’s bed, with the alpha himself blanketing him and the both of them this close to completion, he doesn’t remember. But what Daichi knows is that is he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind at all.

Parted lips press against his, taking the place of Kuroo’s thumb as Kuroo coaxes Daichi's mouth open under his, and Daichi kisses him back, gasping and tugging on Kuroo’s hair, arching his body up and into Kuroo’s as heat swells in his abdomen and—

\---

Daichi opens his eyes and gasps, biting down on a whine and fisting his hands in damp, tangled sheets. His feet find purchase on the mattress, his body tensing up in delicious pleasure, and he tumbles back down into a limp heap as heat flows between his thighs, wet and sticky against his crotch.

Daichi had come and he snuggles up to the warm body holding him, seeking comfort, burying his face in Kuroo’s sleep shirt and panting, trying to calm the rapid pounding of his heart. He had come and his sleep-fogged mind slowly tries to work through the logic of it, of Kuroo being asleep next to him when he had been awake a second ago, of the room being shrouded in complete darkness when it had just been bright and sunlit with Kuroo’s face in full vivid colour.

Had he been dreaming? Daichi clutches at Kuroo’s sleep shirt, pressing his burning face against Kuroo’s chest in mortification. He just came after having a wet dream about his boyfriend fucking him. _When_ his boyfriend had been sleeping next to him the whole time.

 _We haven’t even had sex before!_ Daichi shakes himself mentally, alarmed at what his subconscious had conjured up in his sleep. They have kissed before and Kuroo has touched him in places, but the most clandestine thing they have ever done is, well, what they are doing right now: cuddling each other to sleep.

Daichi doesn’t think he is in heat or neither of them would have agreed to Daichi’s sleeping over at Kuroo’s house. Kuroo’s father probably wouldn’t have even let Daichi in the house if Daichi had been anytime near his heat. He had been reluctant to let them sleep in the same room, but Kuroo had wheedled and promised and Daichi had nodded and looked very trustworthy, and the both of them had only cuddled under the same comforter once they were sure that Kuroo’s father had stopping pacing around outside.

They had thought that they were being so sneaky and Kuroo’s father wouldn’t know a thing—because they weren’t even planning on having wild, kinky sex like Kuroo's father feared they might. Kuroo just wanted to cuddle and Daichi wasn’t opposed to cuddling at all so Kuroo had crawled into his arms and they had laid down, talking in soft, hushed voices until sleep came over them. They were supposed to wake up bright and early, groggy but otherwise sex-free, so that Kuroo could scramble back into his futon on the floor before his father could wake up and check on them.

Daichi wasn't supposed to wake up in the dead of the night with slick soaking his boxers through. It trickles down his thighs when he shifts and Daichi freezes, uncertain about what to do next. Kuroo’s arms are still tangled around him, his ankles twined with Daichi’s, and Daichi thinks that it must have been the sheer proximity of Kuroo that had contributed to Daichi’s first and most vivid wet dream.

 _Stupid sexy alpha pheromones,_ Daichi grumbles uncharitably as he butts his forehead against Kuroo’s chest and squeezes his eyes shut. _Stupid sexy boyfriend Kuroo._ He should get up, wash his boxers, and slip back into Kuroo’s arms with Kuroo none the wiser. They could still keep up the ruse the next morning, pretending that they had slept in separate beds all night like good boys, while Daichi desperately tries not to remember how Kuroo’s cock had felt in him in his dream.

Daichi has never had it in him before, even though he has seen and touched it on more than one occasion, and he had never given it much thought up until now. In his dream, it had felt so good when Kuroo had been thrusting into him and Daichi’s hips jerk reactively at the memory of it, embarrassingly, his hole twitching like it wants the real thing in him.

Daichi sucks in a breath of air, his mouth still pressed to Kuroo’s sleep shirt, and he gets a good whiff of Kuroo’s scent, which coats the inside of his mouth tantalisingly. Daichi looks up, blinking brown eyes in the dark until they adjust enough for him to make out the soft features of Kuroo in sleep. He looks so handsome, so dear, that Daichi’s heart squeezes tight in his chest and he nuzzles his face in Kuroo’s shirt as his affection for Kuroo overcomes him. Daichi won’t touch him, not while he is asleep and this vulnerable, but...

Biting his lip, Daichi gives in to the urge and slips his hand into his boxers. He shudders, letting out a soft moan as he puts his hand between his thighs, running his fingers over his cock and touching the place behind his balls tentatively. The tip of his middle finger prods the puckered entrance of his hole delicately and a shiver courses through Daichi, equal parts intrigued and scared. In his dream, it had felt good to have Kuroo’s cock in him, but now that Daichi thinks about it, he can’t remember any of the details. His dream had just fed him blind pleasure, ignoring that Daichi has never had any experience in this department, and Daichi has no real knowledge of how the stretch would feel or if it would hurt to push something past his tight entrance and into himself.

Daichi’s resolve wavers, but he still feels hot in the wake of his dream so he settles for a compromise, rubbing his fingertip against his hole in what he hopes is a stimulating way and slipping his other hand into his boxers to grasp his stiff cock.

 _Sorry, Kuroo,_ Daichi thinks hazily, his thoughts a jumble of lust and dream memory as he pushes his nose into Kuroo’s neck and breathes in his scent open-mouthed, almost drooling at the closeness of the scent. Kuroo doesn’t have to know about the dream or what Daichi is doing now because Daichi thinks he might combust in embarrassment if Kuroo ever finds out. Daichi shouldn’t be doing this but it feels so good, his clumsy fingers doing their best to recreate the sensations from his dream, and he whines low in his throat, grinding his hips against the sheets as he stimulates himself from both sides.

“Daichi?” The arms around him shift, interlocking behind his waist, and Kuroo nudges his body against Daichi’s, questioningly, as he asks sleepily, "Are you awake?”

Daichi freezes, with both hands down his boxers and his boxers inching dangerously down his hips. Maybe if he stays still enough, Kuroo will think he is dreaming and go back to sleep.

Bleary eyes gaze down at him from beneath a messy fringe of black and Kuroo squints at Daichi’s face, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. “Wait, are you crying?”

Daichi blushes hotly, blinking rapidly. His eyelashes cling together wetly and his vision of Kuroo swims momentarily. He hadn't noticed that he had teared up from the pleasure. Somehow, the fact that Kuroo thinks he is crying when Daichi is really just feeling good while jerking himself off to a wet dream brings back the mortification in full flush. He should have done this in the bathroom instead of staying put in Kuroo’s arms, as tempting as it had been.

"I'm not," Daichi insists, his voice coming out breathlessly, strained from the soft moans he had been keeping down. Subtly, Daichi releases his cock with a slow and shaky intake of breath, pulling his hands out from his boxers as naturally as he can manage. He tries not to notice the way his erection tents the material of his boxers and he shifts his hips away from Kuroo so that he doesn't poke him the moment Kuroo inches the slightest bit closer to him.

But Daichi is still breathing hard, his body heated with arousal, and Kuroo frowns, looking more awake as he leans down to press his forehead against Daichi. It is a familiar gesture, one that Daichi remembers in a more intimate setting, and he can't help but shudder, his eyes fluttering shut in memory.

"Your forehead's kind of hot and you're sweating a lot," Kuroo murmurs against Daichi's forehead in concern. His chest expands minutely against Daichi's as he inhales deeply and the hazel in his eyes glaze over for a moment as he continues, "And you smell kind of... good. Like something sweet and tasty—" In the next moment, Kuroo's eyes widen and he backs away from Daichi, the bed creaking loudly with the sudden movement as he blurts out loudly, "Shit, Daichi, are you going into heat?"

Panicking, Daichi shoves his wrist against Kuroo's mouth, remembering just in time that it is probably not a good idea to use his hand to cover Kuroo's mouth when his hands are still covered in his slick. It is probably not a good idea to put his slick _anywhere_ near his boyfriend's face and Daichi feels a part of him die inside as he subjects Kuroo to this.

"Shhh, I'm not going into heat," Daichi tells him hurriedly, keeping his ears pricked for any sign of footsteps outside the room. Kuroo's eyes dart to his hand, obviously picking up on the intimate scent, and Daichi withdraws his hand quickly, his cheeks flushed with heat. "I just... I just had a dream, that's all."

"A dream?" Kuroo repeats. Even in his sleep-fuddled state, Kuroo's mind works quickly and Daichi can see the gears in his head turning and clicking against each other, an interested gleam growing in his eyes as he asks, "What did you dream about?"

Kuroo _knows_ and Daichi had wanted to avoid precisely this. Once Kuroo starts teasing him about this, Daichi isn't going to hear the end of it and Kuroo will start saying things that make Daichi squirm and blush and he won't be able to do anything about it because he had been caught in an embarrassing situation to begin with.

"Well, whatever you dreamt about, it obviously got you all hot and worked up," Kuroo continues lightly, even though his eyes are focused on Daichi so intensely it is as if he can see Daichi clearly even in the dark. "Did you dream about something good? Someone?"

There is intent in his voice, laced with something like terseness, and Daichi realises with a jolt what it is. Kuroo is _jealous_ and Daichi jerks his head up to meet his eyes properly. He thought that Kuroo knew he only had eyes for him and was the only person Daichi would have such a vivid wet dream about, but apparently Kuroo's deep thinking had led him to some other conclusion.

"I dreamt about you," Daichi blurts out the truth before Kuroo starts overthinking it even more.

Kuroo's eyes widen, genuine surprise flooding them. "You did?"

"Who else would I dream about?" Daichi grumbles, hiding his burning face in Kuroo's neck in embarrassment, as well as to comfort Kuroo. They haven't been dating for that long, only about half a year, and he forgets sometimes that Kuroo isn't as cocky and sure as he seems to appear.

Kuroo falls silent for a moment, in surprise or contemplation, Daichi doesn't know. Then, Kuroo leans in, his lips brushing Daichi's ear as he asks, "So, was I any good?"

Daichi shivers, still acutely aware of the erection he is sporting and the slick between his thighs. Kuroo is here now, in the flesh, not just a dream manifestation of Daichi's latent lust. They hadn't actually planned on having sex, not yet, but Daichi has seen the way Kuroo has looked at him sometimes and knows how Kuroo's body reacts to him. He thinks that sometimes things like this just happen, with no plans and no warnings, and there was no way to find out what would happen next until they tried.

In response to Kuroo's question, Daichi gropes for Kuroo's hand. Kuroo shivers as Daichi's slick fingers touch his skin, his breathing stilling in his chest as Daichi guides Kuroo's hand down into his boxers slowly, giving Kuroo a chance to pull away if he wants to. Daichi's face burns, as does the rest of him, desire stirring in him again as he lets Kuroo feel how warm and wet and wanting he is between his thighs, and he turns his face up to Kuroo, wondering what he looks like to him now.

A curious finger grazes the soft inside of Daichi's thigh, drawing a line through the wetness, and Daichi shudders, clutching Kuroo's shirt as the finger goes higher and higher into a more sensitive place. Even in the dark, Daichi can make out the wonder on Kuroo's face and Kuroo's scent thickens in the air, arousal turning it heady and alluring, just like how Daichi must smell to Kuroo now.

"Daichi,” Kuroo murmurs, his voice containing the faintest hint of an alpha's growl, “you came after dreaming about me? Tell me, what did I do to you in the dream?”

“You were—” Daichi shudders, letting out a soundless open-mouthed whine as Kuroo presses the heel of his palm against Daichi's erect cock, his fingers caressing his shaft. Kuroo looks entranced, his eyes bright in the dark, and something about the raw arousal in his face and in the air around him drags Daichi back into that vivid dream when Kuroo had been fucking him into the mattress and Daichi had liked it.

Daichi’s hole twitches and Daichi bites his lip at how needy he feels. All he wants is for Kuroo to touch him there, to push his fingers in and stretch him out around them. He wants Kuroo’s cock in him, filling him up to the brim, and the strength of that desire scares him because he doesn’t remember ever wanting something like that so badly. Daichi inhales deeply, trying to remember how to breathe. Kuroo is still watching him, waiting for his answer, and he looks as dazed as Daichi feels, with his hand between his omega’s thighs, feeling how slick Daichi is for him.

“You were...” Daichi swallows hard. Steeling his resolve, Daichi cups Kuroo’s hand through his boxers, pushing it up between his legs and closing his thighs around it. Kuroo's fingers nudge Daichi's hole and they both jump, two sets of eyes wide in the dark. Only the way that Kuroo is looking at him, equal parts startled and hungry, his mouth soft and parted in a way that tells Daichi that Kuroo is drinking in the scent of his arousal, keeps Daichi going, “You had your cock in me. In here.”

“Oh.” Kuroo’s voice cracks and he clears his throat self-consciously. “Is that what you want?”

Daichi hesitates, his cheeks heating up, and he nods.

Kuroo stares at him and even in the dark, Daichi knows that Kuroo's face is burning red. Contrary to his appearance, it takes surprisingly little to fluster Kuroo once Daichi gets the hang of it. However, flustering Kuroo often has the unfortunate side effect of flustering Daichi himself and an embarrassed silence falls over the both of them, a pair of high school sweethearts in bed with close to no clue about what they are doing now.

Then, Kuroo moves, carefully, shyly, dipping his head down to kiss Daichi on the forehead. Following his cue, Daichi presses his face to Kuroo's chest, lining up his body with Kuroo's and soaking in the comfort of his warmth. Nervous excitement buzzes between them, drenched in the heavy scent of an alpha and omega's combined arousal.

"I must have been really good to you in that dream," Kuroo murmurs as he presses their foreheads together again, his hazel eyes gleaming as he holds Daichi's gaze. "I hope I can live up to the expectations."

A smile spreads across Daichi's lips and he raises a hand to cup Kuroo's cheek, being mindful of keeping his slick _away_ from Kuroo's skin. "Don't be silly, it's still you either way," he tells Kuroo, his heart overflowing with fondness for his big, shy alpha. Even though there is a smirk on Kuroo's face, his hands are trembling where they are on Daichi. "It's always only been you for me."

"I thought I was the sweet talker in this relationship." Daichi feels the heat from Kuroo's face against his skin as Kuroo peppers his forehead with soft kisses, trailing his lips down Daichi's temple to his cheek. "But then again, I should have expected it when you're so sweet everywhere, Daichi."

Kuroo pushes his nose against Daichi's neck, mouthing at Daichi's scent glands gently as he delves his fingers between Daichi's asscheeks. A fingertip prods at Daichi's slick entrance, rubbing up against it tentatively at first, then firmer as Daichi moans softly in his throat, encouragingly. Daichi is scared but excited, his arousal clawing its way down his belly and coiling tightly in him like a living heat. He has never been penetrated before, too embarrassed to explore with sex toys like what some omegas do when their heats start, but he is sure that he wants Kuroo in him now, his fingers or his cock, _something_.

Achingly slowly, Kuroo breaches Daichi's entrance with a fingertip, going by touch only as he gazes at Daichi in the dark, his breathing unusually still as he opens Daichi up with his finger. It feels weird more than anything and Daichi's breath hitches in his throat as Kuroo pushes his finger past the tight ring of muscle at his entrance and sinks it into him. Something in Daichi uncurls with a contented sigh as Kuroo's finger slides deeper into him, going in startlingly easily with how wet Daichi is, and Daichi holds himself still, trying not to wriggle his hips against Kuroo's finger.

"It's all in," Kuroo murmurs in amazement. "Does it feel good for you?"

Daichi bites his lip, squirming under the intensity of Kuroo's careful scrutiny. "Not yet," he admits. It is a bit less eventful than his dream, but Daichi's body feels hot and shivery with the beginnings of pleasure. His omega instincts tell him to spread his legs a bit more, to cant his hips up and make himself pliable for his alpha, and Daichi dazedly realises that he wants to present for Kuroo. “Kuroo, move your finger.”

Kuroo nods, his throat bobbing as he swallows visibly. "Tell me what feels good."

A slick, squelching sound fills the quiet air around them as Kuroo drags his finger back out and the both of them shudder and pause, their embarrassment catching up with them for a moment. Daichi's face is tucked against Kuroo's neck, his chest pressed up against Kuroo, and he feels hot and damp with sweat under his sleep shirt, radiating heat against Kuroo. When the moment passes as their mingled arousal wins against their embarrassment, Kuroo thrusts his finger back in slowly, his fingertip exploring Daichi thoroughly.

A jolt courses through Daichi as Kuroo crooks his finger in him, rubbing against a particular spot in him, and Daichi clings to Kuroo's shirt and _whines_. That was where Kuroo's cock had been in the dream, stimulating it every time he thrust into Daichi, grinding it into Daichi just _right_ , and Daichi moans as Kuroo prods it greedily with his fingertip.

"Here?" Kuroo murmurs and Daichi can feel his eyes on him, watching Daichi raptly as he arches against Kuroo, trying to press as much of himself up against Kuroo as he can. "God, you're feeling it so much, Daichi."

"Keep going," Daichi mumbles out, his voice muffled by Kuroo's shirt, and he swallows down his whimpers of _"please"_ , even though his hips move of their own accord, trying to grind back on Kuroo's finger after getting a first taste of it. He feels hot, his whole body burning with desire, and he reaches up to wrap his arms around Kuroo's neck, scooting forward into Kuroo and aligning their lower bodies together.

Kuroo is hard in his pants too, his erection poking Daichi in the hip the moment their bodies collide, and Daichi reaches a hand down to cup it through Kuroo's sleep pants. He wants it in him, the heat of it, the stretch, Kuroo's cum in him, and Daichi's hands jerk in the motion of dragging Kuroo's pants down his hips, startled by his own thoughts. Sure, he has had one or two thoughts about an alpha's cock during his heats, but it had never been that visceral. He has never thought about an alpha fucking him in such vivid detail as he had with Kuroo in that wet dream, and it awakens desires in Daichi that he never knew he had.

When did he become this needy? Daichi traces the head of Kuroo's cock with his fingers and an electric tinge of pleasure courses through him as Kuroo bucks into his touch, letting out a short, stifled moan that he cuts short by biting his lip. Meanwhile, Kuroo is getting more adventurous, his previous tentativeness fading away as he puts another finger to Daichi's entrance and pushes it in, fitting two fingers into him slowly. There is the stretch that Daichi had been craving and he nuzzles Kuroo's shirt desperately and moans as Kuroo curls both fingers against his prostate, stimulating him with a rhythm meant to tease.

"Kuroo," Daichi whines, stroking Kuroo's cock coaxingly and lifting his leg, hooking it around Kuroo's hip so that Kuroo's cock is right where he wants it to go. But his boxers are in the way, riding up and creating a barrier between Kuroo's bare skin and his, and Daichi makes a frustrated noise in his throat.

Kuroo seems to get the idea because he rolls Daichi onto his back, slamming Daichi against the bed so quickly it leaves Daichi momentarily breathless, and he drags Daichi's soaked boxers down his legs with one hand. Cool air hits Daichi's lower half abruptly and Kuroo's fingers dig into the underside of Daichi's thighs, parting his legs and situating himself between them just like how he was positioned in the dream.

Daichi's heart leaps in his throat, but he doesn't know if it is from excitement or uncertainty now that he has finally gotten what he wanted. Kuroo's fingers had felt good but Kuroo's cock is decidedly bigger and more intimate than his fingers. The thought of Kuroo's cum sitting warm in his belly suddenly seems as frightening as it is arousing as Daichi's logical mind catches up with the very real implications of what that would mean.

He loves Kuroo, he knows that, but they are only eighteen and fumbling and doing all of this secretly under the roof of Kuroo's house without having planned for it at all. Warnings go off in Daichi's head, sharp under the lulling pull of pleasure that Daichi had been drunk off, and his legs twitch spasmodically in Kuroo's hold.

"Daichi," Kuroo groans as he leans forward into Daichi. His cock goes right where his fingers had been, sliding clumsily in the slick dribbling out of Daichi's hole as he rubs his full length against him without putting it in, making them both moan out loud. With his hands braced on either side of Daichi's head, Kuroo gazes down at Daichi, his eyes dark with arousal as he asks, "Daichi, do you want this in you?" Then, regret clouds his openly wanting expression as he admits, almost like it pains him to, "But I don't have condoms with me."

Daichi drops his gaze from Kuroo's face. He feels like if he keeps looking at Kuroo and seeing all the things about him that makes Daichi desire him even more, the only thing that is going to come out of his mouth is "yes" and "please". "I want it in me," Daichi confesses as his body aches for all of Kuroo, "but not like this. I-I haven't prepared." They don't have condoms and Daichi isn't on birth control even though his heats have started. He wants Kuroo's cock in him so badly, he wants to feel good, but this isn't his dream anymore and his fear of any unfortunate consequences outweighs the raw desires consuming him.

Kuroo sucks in a breath of air through his teeth and nods sharply. His grip slackens on Daichi's thighs as he lowers Daichi's legs to the bed. There is something like disappointment in his eyes as he glances between Daichi's spread thighs and away, but it is gone when he meets Daichi's eyes again. "Do you want to stop now?"

Daichi shakes his head, his hands catching on Kuroo's shirt and pulling at him, tugging him down on him again as Kuroo starts to move away from him. "I want to come. I want you to come since we've gotten this far."

"Always so generous, Sawamura." Kuroo grins, stroking Daichi's hair back and pressing a tender kiss against his forehead. A thoughtful look crosses Kuroo's face as his hands travel down to Daichi's thighs, his eyes wandering over Daichi's half-dressed body. He seems to come to a decision of some sort as he hauls Daichi's legs over to one side and scoots forward to slide his erect cock between Daichi's thighs. "How about this? Close your thighs, Daichi."

There is something strangely sensual about this new position, with Kuroo's cock hard and pressing against the sensitive inside of his thighs, and Daichi blurts out, "Why?"

"I'm going to fuck them, just like how I would fuck you if I were in your wet dream," Kuroo purrs, looking down at Daichi through his lashes, and he looks delighted at what he sees in Daichi's face. "I know, reality is a poor substitute." He sighs.

Daichi kicks out, tapping Kuroo lightly with his foot. "You talking smack about my boyfriend, Kuroo?"

Kuroo catches Daichi by the calf and pins his leg back in position. He lowers himself over Daichi to look him in the eyes adoringly and says, "He deserves it if he can't make his beautiful, cute, and wonderful boyfriend come in the next few minutes."

Daichi finally closes his thighs around Kuroo's cock as instructed, shuddering at how it feels between his legs. It is different from what he knows of sex—what he _dreamt_ of—but it is still intimate, still sex, and most importantly, with Kuroo. When Kuroo thrusts experimentally, Daichi's slick helps Kuroo's cock slide between his thighs smoothly and Daichi glances down to see Kuroo's cock head peeking out cheekily from between his thighs.

"God, your thighs are so _soft_ ," Kuroo moans, practically adhering his hips to the back of Daichi's thighs as he buries his cock between them. "Yet muscular. They have just the right amount of give to them. They're like mochi, Daichi. Chewy and bouncy and just so—"

"Kuroo, just move already!" Daichi bursts out, interrupting Kuroo as he waxes horny poetry about Daichi's thighs. If he is already so vocal about Daichi's thighs, Daichi doesn't want to know what Kuroo would say when he finally puts his cock in him. Maybe he would have to gag Kuroo for his own sake.

"Patience is a virtue, Daichi. But you're not exactly being very virtuous now, are you?" Kuroo grins at him, pinning Daichi's thigh down with a hand as he resumes his thrusting with agonising slowness. With his free hand, he rubs Daichi's neglected hole with two fingers, reminding Daichi of how his fingers had felt in him before he pushes them back in eagerly, reaching for Daichi's prostate again.

"I'll show you how virtuous I can be if you don't _get on with it_ ," Daichi groans, tightening his thighs around Kuroo's cock. Daichi is close, so close, after the dream and Kuroo's careful fingering and, now, Kuroo's cock between his thighs. The moment Kuroo crooks his fingers just right, all of Daichi's urges come flooding back into him, begging for Kuroo. He is lucky that Kuroo spoils him so much, responding to Daichi's spontaneous arousal with wholehearted enthusiasm. Daichi only has to move his hips languidly to the rhythm Kuroo sets as Kuroo thrusts between his thighs and into him with his fingers in tandem.

Daichi cups the head of Kuroo's cock with sticky fingers, pushing it firmly between his legs so that it brushes up against the underside of his balls as Kuroo thrusts. Daichi keeps Kuroo's cock there with his hands and he moans as Kuroo rubs circles into his prostate coaxingly, sensing that Daichi is near his limit. The tightly coiled heat that had been gradually building up in the pit of his abdomen finally uncurls and Daichi turns his head to bite down on the pillow to muffle his voice. A shudder runs through his body, starting from the tips of his toes and working its way up, and Daichi moans as wetness leaks out of his hole and spurts from his cock at the same time as he comes for the second time in a night.

Kuroo groans, his thrusts becoming sloppy and desperate as he leans in, almost bending Daichi in half. He buries his nose in Daichi's throat, laving and nipping at his skin ravenously as if he is trying to eat Daichi up. It must be his scent, Daichi thinks, opening his mouth greedily to drink in Kuroo's scent as Kuroo's arousal washes over him, heavy and ripening to an intoxicating peak. If he smells anything like what Kuroo smells to him now, he would be irresistible to the alpha. Daichi wants a taste of Kuroo too but the alpha has him pinned down in place too firmly, his mouth wet and hungry on his neck, and Daichi lets his head loll back, giving himself to Kuroo's desires.

It doesn't take long from there. They are only eighteen and as far as Daichi knows, this is the first sexual experience either of them have ever had with a partner. Kuroo buries his cock between Daichi's thighs with a long, drawn-out moan, and his cum splatters Daichi's hand and thighs as he pants and whimpers against the side of Daichi's neck.

Cramps gnaw on the underside of Daichi's thighs from being held down in an awkward position for so long and the muscles in his back are protesting. Daichi squirms under Kuroo as he drapes himself over Daichi in the aftermath of his orgasm. It takes a bit of work to untangle themselves from each other and the hot, damp mess they made of the comforter and bedsheets, but eventually they get themselves back to their original cuddling position, with Daichi wrapped up in Kuroo's arms and tucked against him.

"So," Kuroo asks into the silence that settles over them as they contemplate what they just did, "how was I?"

Daichi wrinkles his nose in amusement, settling his head comfortably against Kuroo's shoulder. "Are you asking me to rate your performance? Like on a scale of one to ten?"

"I don't think my ego could survive a number rating," Kuroo laughs, tugging Daichi closer to him and pressing their sweaty bodies together. "No, like in comparison to the Kuroo of your dreams."

"You're still going on about that?" Daichi glances up at him. "I told you, you are the Kuroo of my dreams." He pauses. "Although, I have to admit that maybe dream you was a bit hotter."

" _I knew it._ " Kuroo mutters to himself.

Daichi chuckles, tilting his face up to peck Kuroo on the lips affectionately. "You'll beat him someday. Besides, you're definitely the better cuddler."

"Am I now?"

"Mmhm, something about having corporeal arms and a warm chest to cuddle against."

"Your standards are so _low_ , Daichi," Kuroo tells him, with a scandalised look on his face. "I'm concerned. At this rate, anyone could sweep you up from under my nose."

"Well, my baseline is you so once you decide to stop competing with yourself, you'll realise that my standards are actually incredibly high," Daichi tells him.

"Sweet talker." Kuroo pinches Daichi's cheek.

"Only for you." Daichi grins, feeling silly and giddy in the afterglow of everything they just did. It wasn't quite the sex he imagined, the kind that his omega instincts clamour and beg for when turned up high, to be filled up and fucked bare, but it had been good—no, _great_. He liked it, inexperienced fumbling and all. He thinks that anything that Kuroo could do to him would be great because it is _Kuroo_ and Daichi is, understandably, more than a little biased when it comes to his boyfriend.

"Sweet _heart_." Kuroo dips his head to press a kiss against Daichi's mouth and a thrill runs through Daichi's body, his lips parting automatically for Kuroo. "We should get some sleep," Kuroo murmurs against Daichi's lips, without quite pulling away, and Daichi surges forward, stealing the rest of his words from his mouth in a kiss. "No, seriously, Daichi, we have an early start tomorrow," Kuroo moans, cupping Daichi's jaw as he slants his mouth against him and deepens the kiss.

"Fine," Daichi pants five minutes later when he thinks he has kissed Kuroo enough to be satisfied for the night. Any more and he thinks that would lead to another _situation_ and then, they really wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning.

Daichi wipes himself down quickly with tissues then rolls off the bed, patting down the sheets for his discarded boxers. He finds it on the floor and he wrinkles his nose at the damp mess of cloth it is. Padding over to Kuroo’s drawers, he opens one at random and starts rummaging in it for a pair of pants.

“Hey!” Kuroo whispers across the room and hops off the bed to join Daichi, tossing the tissues he used to clean himself off into the dustbin on the way.

Kuroo comes up behind Daichi, his arms bracketing him in on either side as he shuts the drawer Daichi opened and pulls out another one. The clothes in there look considerably softer, more homely, and Kuroo snags a pair of pants off the top. He unrolls them, holding them to Daichi’s legs and pursing his lips in exaggerated thought. “These might be a bit long on you but I think they will do.”

Daichi takes them from him, decidedly not commenting on Kuroo’s subtle jibe about their height difference. Instead, he leans back heavily against Kuroo’s chest as he lifts one leg and then the other, balancing himself against Kuroo as he steps into Kuroo’s pants.

As he pulls the pants up snugly around his hips, Kuroo grabs him by the shoulders and guides him back to the bed. “Alright, now we sleep.”

“But I have to wash my boxers,” Daichi objects, even though he lets himself be led back to the bed.

“You can do that tomorrow morning.”

“That’s gross.” Daichi wrinkles his nose as he thinks about the state his boxers would be in by then.

“No, what’s gross is you not being in my arms right now.” Kuroo wraps his arms around Daichi and throws both of them bodily down onto the bed.

The springs in the mattress bounce loudly under their combined weight and they freeze for a moment, both of them instinctively listening for footsteps outside the door. When nothing but the night's silence answers them, Daichi wriggles in Kuroo's arms and Kuroo drags the comforter out of its twisted knots and throws it over the both of them.

They have an early start tomorrow and then they will be out for the whole day touring university campuses before Daichi has to get on the train back to Miyagi. After all the time they have spent apart after the training camps, getting to hug and cuddle Kuroo like this feels like a dream in itself. Kuroo's arms go around Daichi's waist, holding him close as he nuzzles Daichi's soft hair, and Daichi buries his face into Kuroo's chest, feeling it solid and warm under his touch, and he lets himself savour the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I live... I've been having a really bad writer's block so I naturally I wrote smut to combat it...
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
